Abstract: Cell and Tissue Imaging Facility (CTIF) Over the last several years, microscopy as a scientific tool has reinvented itself. It has changed from a group of principally descriptive methodologies, to a wide range of primary tools and techniques to investigate the molecular organization of organs, tissues and cells. Advances in microscope and camera design, fluorescent dye technology and the development of fluorescent proteins and multiple other novel imaging methods including, Fluorescence Resonance Energy Transfer Microscopy (FRET), and Total Internal Reflection Fluorescence Microscopy (TIRF) have made the simultaneous resolution and quantitation of multiple concurrent molecular markers for both protein and DNA at a sub-micron resolution a reality. This is particularly the case when recent advances in super-resolution approaches (SIM/STORM/PALM) are included in this rubric. Finally, expansion of multiphoton and multispectral tools allow high resolution imaging in living animals at depth with spectral fidelity. The specific aims of the CTIF are to: 1) provide professional expertise in the design and implementation of experiments that use microscopy techniques and image analysis, including interpretation of morphological data; 2) prepare, store and optimally analyze tissues and cells via morphological and mRNA and protein localization techniques; 3) provide fixed cell and tissue imaging to UPCI investigators; 4) provide live cell, live tissue, and live animal imaging to UPCI project leaders; 5) perform detailed electron microscopy analysis of tissue structure, 6) provide training related to use of and access to all instrumentation used within CTIF, and 7) assist with experimental design and refinement, and evaluate experimental results, which includes developing and implementing appropriate software algorithms to provide quantitative measurements. The Center for Biologic Imaging (CBI) was established at the University of Pittsburgh in 1991 and the UPCI Cell and Tissue Imaging Facility (CTIF) was started as an offshoot of CBI eleven years ago. Since then the CTIF has become an essential resource for most of the research programs within UPCI. The CTIF described in this narrative performs microscopic analyses services for members of the UPCI research community, ranging from the traditional to the cutting edge, using a full complement of microscope technologies. A satellite facility of the CTIF, established in the Hillman Cancer Center specifically to supply imaging capabilities to researchers at this location in 2009, continues to benefit the Hillman investigators. The ability to establish and support the CTIF satellite facility has required a significant investment in instrumentation and personnel. CTIF support requested in this application will be used to provide support for personnel who provide advanced microscopy support at the main CTIF center on the Oakland campus and also to provide resources for the satellite facility in the Shadyside campus. During the current project period investigators in all 10 of the UPCI Research Programs used the CTIF.